What Happens When You Stop Caring
by dragonpearlz
Summary: After an uprising of the dark forces, Zia is forced to register w/ the Ministry. Severus is sick with the flu and over worked. It strains their relationship. Will Severus notice in time? Zia OC; Soul Healer Superimmunegirls
1. Chapter 1

Warning: ANGST!! Oh oh oh and ANGST!! (This also pretends most events from the last book didn't happen. Voldemort was defeated, no good guys, except Dumbledore died. Not even close to cannon. Sorry.)

Disclaimer: HP and the world are not mine. Zia, is my own character. Soul Healer is SuperImmune Girl's.

1

Zia sighed as the page in front of her blurred. She tried to fill it out, but the statement, "All claims will be subject to investigation," worried her. The ministry was known for its superior investigations.

Remus had come by earlier and given her a stack of forms. On the top it said, "Healer Registry." Apparently, they wanted to know who the healers were, where and what exactly their abilities were. Zia didn't want to answer. She'd already lost her life once to the necessity of hiding who and what she was. She didn't want to lose it again.

She had three days to answer and arrive in person to deliver the forms. At which time, she would be run through a series of tests which would prove her abilities and intuitive reflexes. After that, she would be assigned to … somewhere. But, she didn't want to be assigned, she had an assignment, they just didn't know about it.

"Hep-Chaigachoo!"

Starting with that. She hid the stack of papers wand went to the door. Severus had been getting a lot of colds as of late. His insomnia and stress were keeping him from remaining well, despite her best efforts. When she opened the door, she saw the corners around his eyes relax. He held his handkerchief to his face.

"Hek-chem! Hah-Chagechum! Igashigho!" Quickly, he walked inside, ignoring her blessing.

"What was your day?" she asked, feeling lame. He hadn't had a good day in months. Between the Followers and the Order, he was running himself ragged.

"Dreadful," he croaked, as he sat heavily in his easy chair.

She went to him, but before she could touch him he snapped, "Don't touch me!"

Then there was that. He didn't seem to want her to touch him anymore. In the 7 years they had been together, he had shut out a lot of people – but never her. Now, that was changing.

"Okay," she said, trying not to let the hurt show in her voice. She made his tea – a combination of peppermint, orange peel, and anti-curse serum.

He tried to sniff at it, but was too congested.

"It's your usual," she said, sitting down on the couch.

"Nothing in id this tibe?"

"Nothing in it," she assured him. She had tried to add a sleeping agent the week before, but he was so infuriated that she feared doing it again.

"Anything of note happen today?"

"Nothing I'll be disclosing," he answered formally.

Not that she was surprised. In his withdrawal from her, communication had shut down as well. Her thoughts went back to her paperwork.

"You seem distracteb," he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Just thinking about Arthur," she lied.

"Whad's wrong width Arthur?" He held up one finger and blew harshly into his handkerchief.

"He's been promoted…assigned to trying to find out what's making so many muggles die all of the sudden. Trying to figure out if it's the new uprising, trying to wipe out muggle-kind."

"That would be my th- thought – oh Merlin – Assisgsh! Kesshwgh! Etchigashtchoo!" The last sneeze was painfully wet and nearly doubled him over.

"Bless you," she said softly. She went to his side and pushed his hair behind his ear.

He winced and pulled away from her. "Don't touch me," he insisted, pushing her gently away from him.

"Severus, how can I help you if you won't let me near you?"

"You can stay away from me."

"Sev, you're not alone this time. I've been through this with you twice before – let me be there for you this time."

"I don't _want_ you there," he snarled at her.

She paused. Everything had been going so well up until now. She had allowed herself to believe he wanted her there. She thought she knew him – the real him, not the bastard he portrayed himself to be. Her heart sank as she realized she was wrong.

"Heh-chump!" he stifled the sneeze and rubbed his nose through his handkerchief.

"Bless-."

"GET AWAY FROMB ME!" he bellowed, standing up abruptly.

Shaken, she walked away from him. "Dinner is in the cauldron," she said as she left the room.

2

"Did you tell Severus about the Ministry?" Remus asked, the next day, at lunch.

"No."

Remus looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"He doesn't care," she answered quietly.

"What?" Remus had known Severus for over 20 years. He'd never seen him so loving and devoted to anyone or anything. Her answer didn't sound like him at all.

"He's got too many other things on his mind. He won't care about this," she continued.

"How are you going to fill out the paperwork?"

"I'm just going to say that I'm an out of practice healer, that hasn't worked since the last War. Really not so far from the truth."

"I'm sure we can arrange a… change," Remus said pensively. Zia had already changed her name, appearance, and life once. He was offering her the chance to do it again.

"No."

Remus nodded. "Is it because of Severus?"

Zia turned to him, her eyes blazing with fury, "It's because I don't want to lose everything again. Severus wouldn't notice if I dropped dead tomorrow. I told you, he doesn't care!" With that, she slammed money down on the table and stormed out of the restaurant.

3

When Severus got home that night, she was still working on the paperwork. When she looked up, she gasped – he was pale as a ghost and violently shaking.

"Severus, what-."

"The serum," he interrupted. "Heshigachoosssh!" He doubled over and slowly righted himself as she got the serum.

"Here," she said, as she pulled the stopper out. After he took it, she quickly went back to the kitchen.

He drank it down quickly, not wanting to taste it, and winced at the bitter taste it left in his mouth.

"Here," she said, handing him a mug of tea. "Spearmint."

He nodded and drank that down too. He quickly turned to the side. "Rashhtchoo!" he sneezed heavily.

"Bless," she ventured, tentatively.

"Thank you," he replied gruffly. He repressed a few coughs, then looked that the table. "Whad are you workig on?"

"Just some papers for the Ministry."

"Stuff with Arthur?"

"Not really. But, nothing that you should be concerned about."

"Is it anything I need to be responsible for?"

"No."

He chuckled briefly. "Then you're right, nothing I care about." He smiled and then added, "That's why I love you; you're so intuitive." He noticed that she didn't smile back at him. 'Odd,' he thought. "Is dinner ready?"

She sighed. "Oh, hon, I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I'll heat something up, if you'd like."

He nodded.

She went to the kitchen and heated up the leftover stew. "How are you feeling?" she called to him. She contemplated Remus' offer. Disappearing again. Starting over. Obviously Severus wouldn't care. Remus would know, so she would still have one friend left. The offer was intriguing.

"Dreadful," he answered. "Haptgsshh!"

"Is there anyway you can not leave the house tomorrow?"

"Hepsssh! I wish." He blew his nose forcefully.

She brought him his dinner and went back to her paperwork.

4

"HARESSH!" Severus awoke with a violently wet sneeze. Although he didn't know it was possible, he felt even more miserable than he had the day before. "Zia?" he croaked. Nothing. He reached over to Zia's side of the bed. The covers were pulled up, and the bed was cool. She hadn't been there in quite some time. He regretted being cold with her the night before, but felt too miserable to think on it right then. So, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. The cool air chilled him and he shivered as he felt his head start swimming. "Hah-HARESSH!" The thunderous sneeze exploded out of him. His head pounded in protest and he plucked two tissues from the box on his night stand. He blew his nose loudly and groaned as he felt himself fall back onto his pillows. "Zia?" he called out, louder this time. Still nothing.

Nervous anxiety clenched at his stomach. It wasn't like her not to come when he needed her. But, she hadn't told him she had anything planned either. Wrapping the comforter around his shoulders, he slowly went into the living room. Although he was fearful that he would find her injured or unconscious, he became panicked when she wasn't there at all. 'Has she left me?' he wondered. 'Not that I would blame her, but … no!' Suddenly, he saw it: a note adhered to the mantle.

_Sev,_

_I'll probably be back later. Call the Ministry if not._

_Z_

He reread the letter. The Ministry? The paperwork. What did she mean when she'd written that she'd _probably_ be back later? Quickly, he owled Arthur and Remus. If anybody would know where she was, they would.

Remus was the first to arrive. "Severus… what… you look awful," he said, going to the taller man's side immediately. When Severus only nodded in reply, Remus helped him to the couch. "What are you doing out of bed?" he chided him.

Severus coughed heavily in reply.

Suddenly, Arthur stepped through the fireplace. "I can't stay long, Severus, what's going on?" Then after looking at him, he added, "And what are you doing out of bed?"

"Where is Zia?" he asked both men.

"I don't know. Probably at the Ministry," Arthur answered. "Why?"

He showed both men the note. Then watched at the two of them looked at each other nervously.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't know? She didn't tell you?" Remus asked.

"If I di-di-did do you thig – oh scuseme – Hessarchsh! Arsh! Tesshh!" He blew his nose loudly, then continued, "Do you think I'd have called for you?"

"Bless, and no," Remus answered. "Arthur, did registrations start today?"

Arthur's jaw went slack. "You don't think she went alone?"

"Went where?" Severus snapped, irritably.

Both men exchanged worried glances. "Well, um, you know that the Ministry likes to register certain…types of people," Arthur began.

"Yes," Severus knew all too well, being registered with them himself.

"Well, they decided to register the healers. Get their abilities in the system. Transfer them places were they are most needed. Things like that. Zia must have gone to register."

Severus' eyes widened in alarm. "But she… she can't. They'll they'll do a background check. She has no background."

Both men nodded, unsure of what to say.

"She was offered the chance to change again. She declined it," Remus told him.

Severus was stunned. Not that she hadn't take the chance to hide again, but that she hadn't told him. He felt that he should have been there for her, especially for something this big.

"Why didn't she tell me? Hetchssha!"

"Bless," Remus said, gently. He remembered their conversation at lunch. 'He doesn't care,' she had said. 'He wouldn't care if I dropped dead tomorrow.'

"What is it Lupin?" Severus snapped.

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar." He sniffed liquidly.

"Look, I have to get going," Arthur said, abruptly. "I'll try to find her in the system. Maybe they'll tell me something."

"Thanks Arthur," Remus said dryly.

Arthur disappeared in a burst of flame, and Severus asked his question again.

"Don't call me by my last name!" Remus snapped. "Look I don't know what you did, but all I can say is you know how to ruin a good thing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She didn't tell you because she thought you didn't care," Remus blurted out. He watched as Severus' face crumpled.

Severus recalled telling her just the other day that he didn't care. 'No wonder she didn't smile,' he thought. He recalled yelling at her when she had tried to help. Blocking her out when she had tried to help. He had been so wrapped up in his own mind, that he had treated her appallingly. "We've got to help her."

"Sev, she's in the system now." He went to put a hand on his knee, but Severus jerked away.

"What's up with that?" Remus asked.

"Just the curses, and the anti-curse serum… it all makes me h-hah-hurt-HAH-ETGSSHH!!" Huge and wet the sneeze exploded out of him. Luckily, he was able to direct it away from Remus.

"Bless," Remus said, handing him a handkerchief. He waited until Severus had relieved his nose and then asked, "Did you tell her that?"

"No. I figured she knew."

"How would she know?"

"Working with the anti-curses the last two wars," Severus answered like Remus was the dumbest being on the planet.

"She's never worked with those. She's always worked with the people before and after – getting their secrets and stuff."

Severus leaned back on the couch. Suddenly, everything made sense. If she didn't know he was in pain, she wouldn't know to stop touching him. She was trying to make him feel better and all he did was bring her down. "I don't deserve her," he whispered.

'We've been saying that for years,' Remus thought, but kept it to himself.

With sudden resolve, Severus burst out with, "We have to go to her."

"Sev, it's too late. Just wait for her to come home."

"No no… I have to be there. They're going to test her, I know it."

"Test?"

"Test, like when you go for your annual registration."

"Sev, there is no test," Remus said, looking into Severus' fever bright eyes. He was sure the man was delirious.

"They tested my skills; they're going to test hers. And then she'll either be known for what she is, discovered for what she's not, or they'll tell her she can't be a healer anymore." Severus was frantic. He got up and rushed to the bedroom. Although he was worn out by the time he got there, it didn't slow him at all.

Remus was right on his heels. "Severus, it's okay. She'll be okay. She's one tough cookie. Just relax." He could see the exhaustion in Severus' features.

"Maybe," Severus said, breathlessly, "I'll just take a quick nap first."

"Sounds good," Remus said, and stayed in the room to be sure he did.

"Zia?" a crisp woman's voice called.

"Hm?" she looked up.

"Well, you're not an occulmencer, are you?" the woman asked, laughing.

"Um…no." She was, partially, but she had ignored it when they'd called her telepathically.

"So, miss… um…"

"Morgan."

"Right, Morgan. Have you had any ailis'?"

"No." This wasn't a total lie. Zia was the ailis.

The woman scribbled something.

"LET ME SEE HER!" they both heard from the waiting area.

Zia recognized the voice immediately: Severus. But, she kept herself composed and said, "You sure do get an interesting bunch in here."

The woman smiled knowingly. "Yes, we do."

"Do NOT restrain me! Remus! Zia!"

The woman looked at her incredulously. "You know him?"

Zia sighed. "That would be my boyfriend."

"Well," the woman said, obviously frustrated, "what do you say about calming him down. I need to see a test of your abilities, anyway. And, it's quicker than bringing you to St. Mungos."

Zia flashed her a weary smile. "Sure."

"Here," the woman said, tapping Zia on the head with her wand.

"What was that for?" Zia practically yelled.

"It'll just report back to me any healing talents you use."

"I'm a bit out of practice."

"All the more of a reason why I have to see what comes naturally to you. Go ahead dear. Before he hurts someone – or gets hurt himself."

Zia exited the office. Severus was holding one man against the wall, while Remus tried to get him to let go.

"Severus!" she yelled.

Quickly, he dropped the man. "Zia?" he asked quietly.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?" she snapped. She looked him over. He looked infinitely worse than he had the day before.

He sneezed wetly three times, but luckily Remus was there for him to lean on. "Z," he breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Zia, I couldn't convince him to stay home."

She walked up to Severus, and whispered, "Please don't make this harder than it already is. Let Remus take you home."

Two tears dripped down his face. "But, Z, I'm so sorry -."

"Shhh, let Remus take you home."

He looked in her eyes and saw her blue eyes shining back at him. He smiled. "Okay, love," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at home."

With quiet dignity she walked back into the office.

"Basic healing abilities formed from intuition, huh?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Yea."

The woman nodded. "You're lucky you've made it this long. Most natural healers were taken out in the last two Wars."

"Don't I know it." She paused and then continued, "Do you need anything else from me?"

The woman shook her head and smiled. "No, go home. Take care of your boyfriend. He looks like he needs it."

As Zia went to leave, the woman also added, "If you want to enhance your abilities, we have some very good training classes."

"I'll think about it," Zia said and left for home.

5

When Zia stepped out of her fireplace, she saw Remus sitting on the couch trying to plead with an obviously angry, and sick, Severus.

"Please, sit down. You don't know how much longer she's going to be."

"Har-ISSH! I can't. I just can't. Her alone there. Heh- I just hah- can't. Hah-ESSH!"

"How about if I'm home now?"

As Severus turned to her a look of relief crossed his face. "Zia," he breathed, just before he knees gave out. Luckily, Remus saw it coming and caught him.

"Easy there," he said, lowering Severus onto the couch.

"Remus, are you able to bring him into the bedroom? I have to make some tea."

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he nodded his head and helped Severus into the bedroom.

After brewing a cup for each of them – lavender and chamomile for her nerves, chamomile and peppermint to mask the serum in Severus', and Peppermint Polka – a blend of Peppermint and Spearmint for Remus – she came into the bedroom.

"Now, Severus, what have I told you about being discrete?" she joked.

Remus nearly spit out his mouthful of tea, but Severus' eyes turned stony.

Realizing that he shouldn't be present for the conversation that was about to ensue, Remus politely excused himself and left.

"Why didn't you tell me, Zia?" Severus asked, his voice gravely.

"It didn't concern you."

"You concern me. Anything that concerns you concerns me."

"You didn't care that I was helping Arthur."

"That's because Arthur needs so much help we'd STILL be having that conversation."

"True. Drink your tea."

He took another sip. "So, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I?" she snapped. She watched his eyes flicker with hurt and then turn stony again. "You don't talk to me, anymore. You don't want me to touch you or be near you. You don't listen to me. All I am is your healer."

Severus was deeply hurt. "Zia, that's not true."

"Oh yea? Before this stupid uprising you would have at least sneaked a peak at what I was working on. I gave you plenty of chances. Instead you have to humiliate me in front of everybody, and make it so that I can barely keep my soul healing abilities to myself. Do you understand what would happen if people found out that some of the original Soul Healers were still about? Don't you understand that that has 'target' written all over it?"

"Har-Essh!" She was right. All of it was correct. He had been a complete git. He treated her badly and then put her at risk. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, don't worry about it."

"But, I am… I mean… well … at least it's done with and you didn't take Remus' offer."

"He told you huh? Well I must say, it was tempting."

"He also told me that … wait…what do you mean it was tempting?"

"Severus, you don't need me anymore. Hell, for the most part you don't want me anymore. So what the hell am I doing here?"

He was silent. Unsure of what to say or do he took another sip of tea.

His silence only fueled her anger. "Oh Merlin, I was right."

"About what?"

"You wouldn't notice if I dropped dead tomorrow."

_That_ got a response.

"I most certainly would!"

"Yes, your teas wouldn't be ready," she snapped back.

He thought about all she did for him: the serums, the teas, the touch and affection, drawing him out, making him laugh. He thought about all he did for her: the touches, the trips, the laughter he inspired. And then he thought about the last time he did any of those things – it had been months. "Oh, dear one, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

She shook her head again. "You've had a lot on your mind. I didn't mind not being able to go to you. But I do mind that you didn't want to know and then raged at the Ministry because of it. You can't have it both ways."

She was right of course, but how many 'sorry's' did she want? "I know. I just felt like I was losing you. Like I was messing up a good thing," he said, using Remus' analogy.

She shrugged. "I'll get over it. Now budge over," she said climbing into bed.

It wasn't a fix, but it was a start. And just before she fell asleep she heard him promise that he'd never stop caring again.

tbc... I think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zia Morgan?" the receptionist called.

Zia opened her eyes. Her appointment was for 5AM, but it was nearly 8AM before she was called. "Yes?" she called out sweetly.

The receptionist smiled. "Follow me, dear." She led Zia out of the waiting room and onto another level of the building. She knew from experience that the new level was not St. Mungo's, but it looked just like it. "This is where you will be tested. Please take a seat in the receptionist chair."

Zia did as she was told.

"You'll be tested in four stages. First, you'll have to gather information. If you're able to handle that, we'll put you in the ER or triage. Then long term care. If you aren't suited for any of those, you'll be put in dianosis."

"Is this the _real_ St. Mungos?" Zia asked in awe.

The receptionist laughed. "Oh, no, child. This is the training facility."

"Oh…wow…," Zia said, looking around. She noticed that monitoring devices were everywhere: heart monitors, emotions monitors, spell monitors. It was not going to be easy to keep her cover. She sighed, dejectedly.

"What's the matter, dear?"

"I just don't know what I'm doing!" Zia exclaimed, letting a bit of fear be detected in her voice and attitude.

"It'll be fine, child. I know the Ministry seems scary, but really we're all on the same side. I read through your paperwork, and I know you haven't been trained. We just want to measure your potential.

Zia nodded quickly and tried to squash the feeling of dread that was started to fill her stomach.

Hphphphphphphphphphp

That morning, Severus awoke to the chirping of birds.

"Zia! Turn off that infernal alarm clock!" he snarled. When no reply came and the alarm continued to go off, he opened his eyes.

The morning sun peeked through the curtains, catching Severus directly in the eyes. "Hepsesstchoo!" he sneezed wetly. His head pounded in protest, and, though he was previously certain that it wasn't possible, he felt decidedly worse today.

He rubbed his throat and behind his ears trying to relieve some of the pain. "Orange squeal," he murmured. It was his favorite of Zia's personal blends – a mix of lemon and sweet orange peel, with a dash of peppermint and lemon balm. He knew it would help alleviate his symptoms considerably. "Z?" he called out.

Silence.

Slowly, he rose to get out of bed. His feverish body shook with chills as the air hit hit his exposed skin. "Heh-ketsshoo!" he sneezed harshly. Fortunately, the sneeze bent him in half, aiding his need to sit up. Unfortunately it made him so dizzy he saw stars. "Zia, please…" he begged. "Is it about last night?" he asked, rasing his voice. "Look, I'm sorry. But, I need you now…."

Silence.

Suddenly, fear struck his heart. This was nothing like her. 'What is something happened?' he thought. 'What if… oh Merlin… someone found us. She's not strong enough … cause of me… that's her job. Protections… that's mine… oh… Merlin."

He stifled two quick sneezes as he willed himself to get out of bed.

After a quick tour through their flat, it dawned on him. He sighed, dejected, 'Too little too late,' he thought. He sniffled liquidly as tears formed in his eyes.

Suddenly, something flew at him. He dodged it and caught sight of the blue and silver wings. A noterfly.

"Speak," he said, gruffly, as he lowered himself into a chair.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphp

Zia smiled to herself. 'I can do this,' she pep talked herself. She watched as the receptionist left, and knew that she would be watched through any – if not all – of the badly hidden cameras.

She looked over the paperwork. It was far more in depth than any paperwork she remembered filling out at St. Mungos. 'Although,' the thought as she reviewed the questions and sub-questions on each type of ailment listed, 'having this information could certainly be helpful for treatment.' She logged the thought to remember later, but was sure not to think of why.

She smiled as she thought of them trying to figure out her control of subconscious thought. Quickly, her mind flashed to the story Severus told her about the machine that could read those thoughts. She dismissed it out of hand as a nightmare and looked around for work to do.

She was reviewing the filing system when she heard someone come in.

"Heshiff!" The sneeze was light and airy, as if someone had inhaled too much pepper.

She looked up and saw Arthur Weasley, looking positively miserable. She straightened herself up to look professional. She smiled, but made no knowledge of knowing him previously. "Bless you. What can I do ya for?" she asked, handing him a tissue.

He quickly turned and sneezed into it. "Need papper up," he replied stuffily.

She nodded. That much was obvious. "Okay, sir. Please fill out the following paperwork," she said handing him the paperwork and a self inking quill.

"My paperwork should be on file," he pushed.

"I still need you to fill out the paperwork," she insisted.

"It's just pepper up," he continued.

"True, and I just need to you fill out the paperwork, in order to get it."

He nodded and took it from her. He had been told to try to bully her into breaking protocol. He knew she wouldn't. But, he needed to follow orders. Besides, he was happy that he was finally getting care. He had been feeling poorly for days, but they were keeping him at work, and withholding care until he helped them. He was happy that he was lucky enough to get a healer that he trusted. As far as he was concerned, she passed. But, he didn't need to assist with her training to know that.

After he finished his paperwork, she checked it over. Once he corrected the three mismarkings she noticed, he pointed out the one she didn't. She acted surprised, but he saw the tears in her eyes, he knew she was faking.

Nevertheless, he wrote a quick evaluation note and sat down, and awaited the owl which told him that he could leave.

A few others came in, but were not nearly as cunning as Arthur had been.

As the hours passed, she started to get a sense of confidence in her testing. But, when the elevator doors opened and revealed a child covered in blood, she was no longer certain.

The child was screaming in the arms of what Zia assumed was his mother, who was also covered in blood.

"Name, please," she asked as calmly as she could.

"My child. A dog bit my child and they sent me here. But, I don't know this hospital. Where am I?" the woman asked frantically.

'Oh Merlin, a muggle,' she thought. But, she said, "May I have your child's name?"

"Teddy Rosenbloom. Mine's Sheila Rosenbloom." In an instant Sheila launched into the story of how, when and where Teddy was bit.

Zia completed the paperwork for her and called for a medic.

As the medic took them out, she saw Remus sitting in the back of the waiting area.

"Sir, can you please fill out your paperwork?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he dropped to the floor and started flopping around like a fish out of water.

For a moment, she thought he was joking. Then she realized where she was. And, that even if he was joking, she was supposed to react in all seriousness. She rushed to his side and noticed beads of sweat collecting on his forhead.

"Damn," she whispered. She summoned another medic, and held Remus' hand until they came.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"You did pretty well," the receptionist from the Healer's Registry said as they excited the training facility. "You needed some work on the werewolf incident, though."

"The child?"

"No, the man who had a seizure. Help should have been sent for the moment he dropped.

"He was a werewolf?" Zia asked, sounding scandalized.

"And, since you didn't know his ailment, you shouldn't have been in such close contact with him," the receptionist continued on. "But, overall, not bad. Come back tomorrow morning around 10AM for diagnosis training."

"Yes, ma'am," Zia whispered, and left.

When she returned home, the first thing that she was confronted with was a raging, hallucinating Severus.

Before she could even put her bag down, they were locked in hand to hand combat. Two aging, yet experienced bodies moving in perfect harmony. Attacks were blocked ealisy on either side and real pain were felt by actual hits.

Zia recalled a time when this was how they de-stressed. They were getting slow though… the fights used to be more intense and engaging.

Finally, Severus broke out of his stupor and the fighting ceased. "How was your day?" he asked, through the gasps to catch his breath.

"Tedious. Apparently, I don't think well on my feet," she said as she went to get them both tea.

Severus chuckled at that. "Well, if that impromptu fight is you on a bad day, I'm too old to face off against you on a good day."

She smiled, but didn't reply.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Severus asked, noticing the silence.

"No more than I hurt you," she lied. She was certain that she had a few cracked ribs, but it was nothing that a quick potion wouldn't fix. Besides, guilt wasn't a necessary emotion. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick, but I slept most of the day, so I'm doing a little better... I think." He lied. He felt worse after his nap than he did before hand. But, she was so tired and worn from her day, he didn't want to burden her further.

"You're lying," she stated plainly. "Severus, why are you controlling your symptoms? I am not the Dark Lord. I will not punish you for being sick." She gave his shields a mental push.

"Ratchkesshoo!" he sneezed violently. "Dot fair!" he replied stuffily.

"Bless. Fair," she replied, tossing him a handkerchief.

He blew hiw nose and felt his head swim both from the pressure change and from the sudden rise in his temperature. He coughed harshly. "How is this fair, you evil bitch?" he spat at her.

"What?" she asked, shocked. He had never spoken to her like that before.

"I'd recover with or without the symptoms. So, why do you want to make me miserable?"

"You'll recover faster and more completely with the symptoms," she answered, handing him another cup of tea.

"But, in the meantime, I'll be miserable, you stupid cow!" he yelled, whipping his cup at her.

She screamed as the scalding liquid burned her. With a pop, she apparated out of the room.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Ta-da! Wasn't I great?!" Remus asked, stepping through the fireplace. To his surprise, Zia wasn't there. Only Severus, pacing the floor anxiously.

"She did come home right?" Remus asked.

"Yea." Severus didn't look up.

"So, where is she?" He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Hang it all!" Severus yelled. "I don't know, all right? I can't find her anywhere!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Remus sat down and motioned for Severus to do the same. "Severus, sit down, and tell me what happened."

With a choked sob Severus filled him in, starting from the night before.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Zia appeared in the shrieking shack still screaming. She quickly peeled her wet burning clothes off and went to the water pump. As she suppressed and compartmentalized the pain it dawned on her that this is what she did to Severus.

She knew that burns would heal slower because she was suppressing the pain. The lack of pain would cause her to not care for them properly. But, like Severus had mentioned they would heal either way.

It was all becoming clear now. Severus was treating her like the woman he fell in love ith: cool, calculated and strong. Her compassion made her weak. And, the weakness made him angry. It made sense now, he treated her badly because she was no longer on his level. She deserved everything he did to her since she was no longer good enough for a great man like him.

With a sigh and a nod she resigned herself to move out in the morning.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"I ran the best ting in my life out of it," Severus repeated.

It was close to dawn, but he hadn't slept.

Remus had left hours before, and Severus used that time to berate himself. "The only person to show me compassion without making me feel weak. Quit a talent, she has."

He stifled a sneeze and rubbed his nose. His body begged him for sleep, but he would not give in until Zia returned.

When Zia finally popped into view, he smiled and opened his arm sto her. But, her cold gaze told him that his affections were not welcome.

"I hurt you," he said, "a deal breaker, I know."

She shook her head. "I hurt you worse. I broke the deal first. You put up with it as long as you could. My deal breaker is far more serious than yours."

At his confused look, she continued, "I am not the strong person you fell in love with. My compassion has made me weak. It is why you treat me as prey – because I behave like it."

"No," Severus corrected. "Your compassion makes us both strong."

"I'm sorry I took so much control over your recovery. I should not have knocked down your mental shields. I had no right."

"And I should not have called you names, yelled at you, or scalded you. I had no right."

"Forgiven," they both said in unison.


End file.
